


Clown

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 11:44:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6283219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Clown

Clint is the clown among the Avengers.  
He always makes his team mates laugh.  
He knows how to lighten,  
The atmosphere after a hard battle.  
Their jobs are stress full,   
So Clint knows how to defuse the tension.   
How to put a smile on his team mates faces.  
He loves being able to do that.


End file.
